Moltres
| textcolor=darkred| name='Moltres'| jname=(ファイヤー Fire)| image= | ndex=#146| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= MOL-trace | hp=90| atk=100| def=90| satk=125| sdef=85| spd=90| species=Flame Pokémon| type= / | height=6'07"| weight=132.3 lbs| ability=Pressure| color='Yellow'| gender=Genderless| }} Moltres (ファイヤー Fire) is a Generation I / -type Pokémon, and is a Legendary Pokémon. Most well known as "The Legendary Birds" along with Articuno and Zapdos. In Games This Pokémon can be captured in Pokémon Yellow, Pokémon Blue, Pokémon LeafGreen and Pokémon FireRed, Pokemon Platinum, and now Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver. Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=darkred| redblue=Known as the legendary bird of fire. Every flap of its wings creates a giant dazzle of flashing flames.| yellow=A legendary bird Pokémon. As it flaps its flaming wings, even the night sky will turn red.| gold=This legendary Pokémon scatters embers with every flap of its wings. It is a thrilling sight to behold.| silver=This legendary bird Pokémon is said to bring early spring to the wintry lands it visits.| crystal=Legendary bird Pokémon. It is said to migrate from the south along with the spring.| ruby=Moltres is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control fire. If this Pokémon is injured, it is said to dip its body in the molten magma of a volcano to burn and heal itself.| sapphire=Moltres is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control fire. If this Pokémon is injured, it is said to dip its body in the molten magma of a volcano to burn and heal itself.| emerald=Moltres is a legendary bird Pokémon that can control fire. If injured, it is said to dip its body in the molten magma of a volcano to burn and heal itself.| firered=One of the legendary bird Pokémon. Those who see it are overwhelmed by its orange wing that seem to be on fire.| leafgreen=It is said to be the legendary bird Pokémon of fire. Every flap of its wings creates a dazzling flare of flames.| diamond=One of the legendary bird Pokémon. It is said that spring will soon arrive if Moltres shows itself.| pearl=One of the legendary bird Pokémon. It is said that spring will soon arrive if Moltres shows itself.| platinum=One of the legendary bird Pokémon. It is said that its appearance indicates the coming of spring.| heartgold=This legendary Pokémon scatters embers with every flap of its wings. It is a thrilling sight to behold.| soulsilver=This legendary bird Pokémon is said to bring early spring to the wintry lands it visits.| }} Movie Info Moltres and the 2 other legendary Pokémon are the basis for the second movie. Moltres is one of the legendary Pokémon that is being captured together with Articuno and Zapdos. When they are all brought together, an extremely dangerous fight breaks out between the three. However during the duel the Lugia comes out and tries with Ash Ketchum to bring peace between the three. Movie Info Something useful to know about Moltres in Pokemon Pearl/Diamond/Platinum is the fact that this Pokémon can learn SolarBeam and Sunny Day making it a great anti water combination especially if you're against an over confedent opponent, also for a double battle, Heat Wave is an extremely great move as with 100 power and 95 accuracy it hits both opponents. Flamethrower is one of Moltres's most powerful moves. Name Pun It is uninformed that this is purposely made but the last syllable of each of the Legendary Birds is a number in spanish(ex. Artic'uno', Zap'dos', Mol'tres'). Meaning "Artic-one", "Zap-two" and "Mol-three" respectively. Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Legendary Birds Category:Dual-Type Pokémon